


struggling to remain above ground

by pizz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Trust Issues, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizz/pseuds/pizz
Summary: molly gets hurt with no response.
Relationships: molly/elbow





	struggling to remain above ground

“What do you mean? This isn’t fair. It wasn’t ever fair - please I,” Molly looked down, her neck twisted to the side, “it’s not fair, it’s never fuckin’ fair,” The pressure behind her eyes felt like a brick wall, surrounding her, slowly closing in. 

If it had eyes, they would bore into her skull, they’d probably make her feel even more congested. Like she was drowning. In place of eyes, it’s silence spoke volumes. Sitting at the junction of her arm, it froze her in place. A silent, unanswering stone. 

“Why?” She leaned back, trying to distance herself, like a deer and a hunter. The shiver up her spine seemed to drain the blood from her skull, “Why can’t I kiss you?”


End file.
